Cuba
Summary Cuba (5.0) was an autonomous nation in North America owned by ConfederacionDeCaribe, but ruled by Tigerleap. Places Headquarters Cuba's headquarters serve as both the headquarters of Cuba and of ONIS. The HQ is a building made of quartz: it has a Cuban flag at the top, and a bridge that goes into the eastern side of the Havana Canal. The second floor of the HQ serves as the meeting place for ONIS. Havana Canal There is a narrow canal in Havana that connects the Caribbean to the Gulf of Mexico. The canal is meant to save boats the trouble of having to go around Cuba. Wheat Farm Cuba has a semi-automatic wheat farm, which provides food for the Cuban people. The wheat is not sold for profit, but instead made into bread. Port Cuba has a small port on its northern side, across from Florida. Cactus Farm Cuba has a moderately large cactus farm which funds part of Cuba's economy. Diplomacy Center Cuba has a large, mushroom-shaped structure that serves as its diplomacy center. This area allows for votes, treaties, and diplomacy to be discussed. Ideology Republicanism Cuba is a republic and dislikes monarchies. Whenever there are disputes, Cuba allows people to vote on which decision to make. Non-Interventionism Cuba has a non-interventionist foreign policy; it avoids getting involved in conflict unless its national security is threatened. Cuba never goes to war unless it has a proper reason to. Anti-Colonialism Cuba is strictly against colonialism in the Americas, especially by European powers. Cuba fears that foreign powers will gain influence in the Americas, so it protects other American states from aggressors. Cuba believes that an attack against any nation is a threat to the national security of all lesser nations. History Creation On January 23rd, 2018, Cuba was created for the first time. It was disbanded on the 24th due to Tigerleap being banned, but it was re-established after Tigerleap was unbanned. False Alarm On February 6th, 2018, Cuban leader Tigerleap jokingly threatened to attack PortRainsford. Most people fell for the joke and expected an attack. Many powerful nations threatened Tigerleap that they would war Cuba if he attacked PortRainsford. Tigerleap eventually clarified that his comment was only a joke. Eventually, the tensions died down. TNT Trap On February 9th, 2018, Tigerleap created a TNT trap in PortRainsford's mines. The trap was set few blocks off the edge of PortRainsford's boundaries. The trap was technically in the Wilderness territory, not PortRainsford's territory. On February 10th, 2018, PortRainsford leader s4t00th fell for the trap; he stepped on a pressure plate, which trapped him using pistons and set off TNT. He was blown up by the TNT, losing all of his items in the process. S4t00th was angry and blamed Tigerleap for stealing his stuff, despite Tigerleap not having any of it. PortRainsford threatened to war Cuba, but it did not have a proper Casus Belli because Tigerleap's trap wasn't technically inside PortRainsford's claims, and because s4t00th was the one who stepped on the pressure plate, not Tigerleap. PortRainsford tried to gain international support against Cuba, but failed to gain any due to lack of evidence. Joining the Caribbean Confederation On February 17th, 2018, Cuba tried to join the Caribbean Confederation, but failed to do so because the faction was full. Cuba stayed as an independent republic for the time being. On Febraury 18th, 2018, Cuba was again offered to join the Caribbean Confederation. Cuba accepted the deal and joined the faction, which has owned Cuba since. Tigerleap became an officer of the Caribbean Confederation, and the leader of Cuba. Destruction After Tigerleap became inactive, Havana was bombed at some point. The nation was disbanded after the reset. Category:Nations in North America Category:Nations Category:5.0